Dealing with Multiverse traveling
by Magiccatprincess
Summary: Read the intro it's important! Kiyo tries to cheer the guys up after being send through other dimensions but then Draco tries something. Chapter 5 for chibi lovers. R
1. Real world part two

Intro.

To my servants you all should know Kiyoko kamigami by now. Okay this is happening during the end of The real world part two. It´s slightly AU cause the Daimyo's son was brought back as a child at the end of Big brawl by lord Simultainius so Mikey already had his rematch with Kluh. And Leo was sent away for training. Once he came back all that stuff from the 4th movie happened. Draco returned to the lair and scattered the turtles through time and space. Kiyo to was taken away while on her way to school. Don't own anyone but the Kamigami siblings are mine not Renet though.

Chapter 1: The real world part two.

"I don't understand how can this be?" Draco gasped as he turned in to stone. The Draco statue was breaking but instead of turning in to dust he disappeared.

"Master Splinter. You're alright. Your all okay!" Leo exclaimed happily. Don ran to him to hug just like he did when he had returned to Raph and Mikey.

"Uhm sensei what the shell just happened? How did we do that?" Mikey said looking up at the time scepter.

"I... I truly do not know." Was his sensei's reply. Suddenly a bright blue portal appeared and lord Simultainus and Renet came through.

"It's quite simple really. Just like I told your sons here when I met them the last time. This time scepter has a mind of his own. It read everyone's thoughts weighted good against evil and set everything to right!" The lord said holding the time scepter in the air.

"Lord simultainius." Renet urged. "Don't worry your sibling will be here soon." He said waving the scepter in a circle above his head.

In a mist of blue light Kiyoko , Jiro and Katashi appeared in the room. "Guys are you alright?" Renet gasped rushing over to her siblings.

Don was checking them over. "There sleeping." Was the diagnose. Renet looked from her siblings to her boss. "Lord Simultainius where were they send to?"

"To a world where time doesn't exist no color no buildings just plane white. The only thing that keeps you from going grazzy there is sleeping." The lord said.

"No time in there..? Yet we were send there by the_ time _scepter."

Renet sighed relieved. "Yep that's Jiro alright."

Katashi opened his eyes warily. " What's going on?" Renet grinned. "Just getting you three back from the world of like totally nothingness."

Jiro meanwhile was trying to wake up Kiyoko. "Five more minuets Donnie." The twelve year old moaned. Jiro rolled his eyes. "Time to wake up _Kiki_." Immediately Kiyoko's eyes shot opened glaring at Jiro. "Don't call me that!"

"Renet you stay here while I talk with your siblings." Lord Simultainius ordered. Renet rolled her eyes as the lord lead her family to the meeting room of the Nexus. She then turned to the turtles. " Hey guys. Long time no see huh?"

"Uh yeah." Leo seemed a little unsure. " Hey if Kiyo wasn't at the lair with us how did she end up where-ever Draco send her and your brother?"

Renet shrugged before answering. "Our dad was supposed to be god of time he could travel through the time without scepter or anything! Katashi and Jiro are also like so totally good at it! I didn't get my dad's power of time so that's why I work with the time scepter. We're not sure if Kiyo can do it but I guess that Draco guy didn't want to take the risk."

"Wait a sec if your brother is so good at it then why didn't he teleport him and Kiyo out?" Raph was really getting tired with all the powers and all.

Renet frowned slightly. "The place they were at is just white, and blocking alternative energies besides it's own you can control the world from the outside but never from the inside."

*** In the meeting room***

"Your friends have by all means helped to save the multiverse when the time scepter combined it's power with the war staff. But they were send through multiple dimensions who need to be set right some alternate." Lord Simultainius told the siblings.

" We will help fix what ever damage there has been done lord." Katashi said firmly. Jiro just sighed.

Kiyoko frowned deep in thought. "Alternative... where did Draco send my friends?" She had seen many watchers get traumatized from visiting alternative dimensions.

Lord Simultainius sighed. "Rapheal didn't get in to much trouble surprisingly. He actually learned something about honor and helped out great time. "

Kiyo only nodded while Jiro sighed dramatically. "Learning experience : Do not cheat during races. There was no way he could have learned that on his own."

" Michelangelo went through a alternate version of his life." "Which one? "Kiyo looked serious.

" Dimension 5th earth section 6 super turtles." The answer came immediately. The lord like the Daimyo had known the sibling for a great deal of their life. Once the Daimyo found out about dimension and time raveling power the Daimyo had contacted him so he could help when necessary.

The Kamigami's saw him as farther figure well except Renet since he became her boss.

Kiyoko didn't look upset though. "That isn't to bad. Mikey always wanted to be a super hero... Unless he met with...

Lord simultainius sighed. " He managed to defeat the Super turtles arch enemy Sliver a counterpart of his sensei Splinter with his ninjutsu skills."

Kiyoko sighed. "So he was forced to kill his own farther figure." She looked up at lord Simultainius. " Hitler did similar things to young children forcing them to electrocute their parents. Right?"

The lord had no idea where that had came from until her brother made a comment. "And that's why Katashi send you to school. I mean it's not like she gets confronted with war evrey day right?"

Katashi sighed. "Jiro do you mind?" Jiro shrugged. "Well actually.."

Kiyo ignored them and asked. "What about Leo?"

The lord nodded. "Leonardo went to dimension 8th Miyamosh where he teamed up with Usaigi Miyomoto and together made it to the Nexus where he was fooled to believe that no mater how hard he tried he couldn't help his family. He somehow even endangered Raphael"

Kiyo sighed. "And Donatello?"

The lord answered.

***In the Daimyo's room***

The turtles Usaigi and their sensei were still talking when suddenly they heard a shout come from the meeting room.

"HE WENT WHERE?"

*** The meeting room ***

"Those were some pretty traumatizing events. I was hoping you now of ways of help them." The lord said looking at Kiyo.

"They're pretty close, I don't think they will need my help." Kiyo said sounding a bit unsure.

Lord Simultainius grinned. "I'm sure they can but I don't think some are willing to talk about what happened. As a future watcher you should know that just giving a few subtitle hints are enough to make great changes."

Kiyo looked down. "Detraumtizing Don is gonna be hard." She said in a whiny voice.

"I know your school is discussing future jobs. You could be a intern here the same time as your classmates. We can pretend that your learning to be a social worker." The lord winked.

Katashi shook his head. "You're trying to bribe my sister in to this."

Kiyoko looked angry for a sec then shook her head smiling. "Just so you know I was planning to help my friends anyway. But that's just a offer I can't refuse." She grabbed her brothers by the arm and pulled them back to the Daimyo's room.

"Are you guys ready to go?" She said cheerfully.

"Finally!" Raph called.

"Usaigi thank you." Leonardo bowed to his friend.

"Leonardo it is a great honor to be your friend." Usaigi said as he returned the bow.

" Until we meet again Usaigi-san farewell." Master Splinter said smiling.

Kiyoko looked up suddenly. " Katashi if you mind me wearing my royal clothes to school say something!"

The only thing the could see before the portal closed was Katashi his surprised and angry frown.

"Where back! Don exclaimed as they appeared in the lair. _The not destroyed lair._ He didn't add that Mikey and Raph were already surprised when he returned.

"There you guys are I have been looking for ya at least ten minutes. You guys have been goofing on me? Is this some kinda game like hide n' seek or something?"

"Yeah something like that." Raph grinned. Leo nodded. "Let's just say it's good to be home."

Raph frowned. "You were gonna wait for me at the ally. Remember bonehead?"

Wha? You alright Raph it's like 8:15 in ta morning? Casey looked confused.

Don gasped. "Guys no time has passed since we left the lair!" He said looking at his computer watch. Mikey gasped to. "Guys where is Kiyo?"

Sudenly Don shell cell ringed. " Hello Kiyo?"

_"Hey Don you made it back?"_

"Yeah were fine. So just got transported back to the place you were before all ..."

_"Yep Angel says I was gone for two seconds. Gotta go to school now bye!"_

"Bye."

**On the way to school.**

"I'm thinking of taking psychology class." Kiyo said cheerfully.

"So what happened?" Angel was getting used to having a godess as best friend.

"Wanna hear how I got my brother back for sending me to school?" Kiyo grinned.

End chapter one.


	2. No dust?

Disclaimer: I don't own the TMNT.

Chapter 2: No dust ?

"Thanks again for the help Angel-girl." Kiyoko said cheerful as always. Angel shrugged. "It's not like I can say no to a godess." She chuckled.

Kiyo mock glared at her best friend. "Don't even try!"

"What exactly am I going to help you with?" Angel said

"Well Katashi and lord Simultainius are busy enough trying to get the balance back in the multiverse since the time-scepter was stolen and a lot of worlds are at war so I have decided to do damage control on the worlds the turtles went to." Kiyo smiled.

"Speaking of turtles how is the cheering up going?" Angel asked with a little bit of curiosity.

Kiyo sighed. "Mikey beat Leo this morning I think he feels guilty for fighting his farther in that dimension he was sent to. Leo feels as a terrible leader not having control over what happened. I think Don has insomia or insomnia or whatever. I sense him having nightmares and once he wakes up he won't go to sleep till the next night. He nearly had a heart-atack seeing Mikey fight so serious."

Angel winced. "So not so good I take. How about Raph?"

Kiyo looked up a grin making it's way up to her face. "You know this thing you have for Raph ain't healthy." Angel rolled her eyes. Kiyo giggled. "He has covered the job in teaching me self defense seeing I was recognized." She shook her head.

"Let's start shall we?" Kiyoko smiled.

"What are we supposed to do?" Angel looked around in Don's lab they had been allowed to use while the guys were sparing.

Kiyoko help up a single hand and in a golden mist a compact disk appeared. She put it in Don's computer and the words 'reality check' appeared. Angel gasped.

"You mean all I have to do is watch what happened like a movie?"

Kiyo nodded. Turning around she grabbed a bowl of popcorn from the desk and sat down.

***Two hours later***

They had watched how Mike and Raph had dealth with their dimensions and helped out. Kiyo had stopped the cd a couple of times to explain the difrences of the worlds. And both were amazed at Mikey's plans and strategies as well as Raph's biker skills.

They were currently watching the world Don was send to anxiously. Angel couldn't believe it. "That can't be Mikey he is so.. so so bitter! And he has only one arm!"

Kiyo quickly hushed her and they were once again absorbed watching. Mikey was now leading Don to were Splinter was. Angel and Kiyoko were absorbed in watching.

Suddenly:

_This is who I am and this is what I like  
GC, Sum and Blink and MXPX rockin' my room  
If you're lookin' for me I'll be at the show  
I can never find a better place to go  
Until the day I die  
I promise I won't change  
So you better give up _

_One day  
I won't take this anymore  
One day  
I'll be old enough  
To do what I want to  
And I won't have to run away  
And you won't be there to say I'm not allowed to  
One day_

_I don't wanna be told to grow up  
And I don't wanna change  
I just wanna have fun  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
And I don't wanna change  
So you better give up  
'Cause I'm not gonna change  
I don't wanna grow up_

_Sometimes I wonder if you know me or if you just pretend to care_

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Both girls screamed hugging each other eyes squeezed shut.

"What the shell!" Raph rushed in the lab pulling the plug out the computer. Raph looked at them raising an eye ridge. Kiyoko took a deep breath.

"We were watching something kinda creepy on the computer when I guess on of you got emotional." She sighed relieved. 'technicly not a lie.'

Raph rolled his golden eyes. "Can't even leave the dojo for three minuets!" Angel and Kiyoko followed him in his rush to the dojo. All gasped.

Mikey was beating Leo hard and had an almost frighting look in his eyes. Don telling them that enough was enough and that the sparing was over. Even though he was trying to hide it they could hear the panic in his voice. And as if he thought it would help Raph pushed his brothers apart getting in a 'who can yell the loudest match' with Leo.

Kiyoko frowned anger clearly visible on her face. "QUIET!"

All the turtles stood frozen in place.

"My sons what is all this that is troubling you?" Master Splinter said as he walked in the dojo.

Kiyo turned to her best friend. Angel nodded. "Hey uhm guys I gotta go. Bye."

Once Angel had left everyone had gathered in the dojo and they sat in a circle.

Splinter spoke in a even tone that held some worries. "My sons I understand this is hard but speaking about how and what we have endured will make us all feel much better."

"Trust me." Raph muttered. Splinter shut him a look. "Eh I mean go ahead Mikey tell us about you geeky comic book world you were sent to."

Mikey grinned. "That's alright Raph just doesn't want to admit that he might be little bitty curious about his alternate. But it's ok Don you tell us about our future selves."

Don paled slightly but Mike didn't notice. "I bet I was like so awesome in the future and be like some super ninja! I could probably take down the entire foot with an arm behind my back!"

Kiyo who had been grinning the entire conversation felt her smile drop.

Don stood up glaring at his little brother. "That would be hard seeing you only had one arm!"

Mikey's smile dropped and everyone looked at the very pissed Donnie. Kiyoko immediately stood up waving her arms trying to get the peace back.

"Look guys I know it's hard to be send to an alternate dimension then return and then appear at the Nexus, have your enemy change into stone and disappear in dust but you-.."

She was interrupted by Leo. "Dust? Kiyo there wasn't any kind of dust the Draco statue just disappeared."

Kiyo's face fell. "No dust?" She looked around the room. When everyone shook their heads she stumped to the middle of the dojo.

"Oh can my annoying dumb older sister please teleport as to the Nexus?" She yelled to the celling.

"She finally cracked."Mikey whispered to Raph who nodded. Just then in a flash of blue light they where at the Nexus Renet and lord Simultainius standing in front of them.

"what did you call me?" Renet yelled crossing her arms. " And I even got you a present." Kiyo ran towards her older sister. Renet quietly handed Kiyo a ring. "Rina-chan something is wrong with the scepter." Kiyo whispered. Lord Simultainius looked at the scepter skeptically. "If your sure we should let a Nexus mage look at it."

The mage looked up from studying the time scepter. "This is defanatly Levraum magic."

Kiyo looked at the guys. "Got Levraums that hate you?"

All eyes turned to Michelangelo who had a grim look on his face. "It's probably the same as who messed with the shield during my rematch with Kluh!"

"What kind of spell is it?" Leo asked.

"A strong spell that will bring back the statue that was created by the time scepter 52 hours after it's disappearance." The mage answered.

"Donnie?" Raph asked. Don sighed. "Three days Raph."

"Witch would be..?" Mikey asked.

"Now." A voice said from behind. They whirled around to see Draco standing. Draco roughly grabbed the time scepter from the mage his hands and threw him in the wall. Master Splinter and the turtles leaped in to action. Renet tried to call her sister as she walked closer to the fight.

Draco grabbed Splinter by his arm and slammed him to the ground multiple times. "Master Splinter!" Leo cried as he and the others charged Draco.

Drako lazily swun the time scepter and the guys including Kiyo were frozen for a couple of seconds then disappeared.

"Kiyo-chan!" Renet cried.

Draco turned to the unconscious Splinter. "I shall keep you here to see how my plan is progressing."

***Wherever the turtles and kiyo are***

"Where the shell were we sent this time?" Raph growled.

They were in a dark tunnel and they could hear water running. Kiyo sighed glancing up at Mikey. "Is it just me or do you guys have a bad habit of getting enemies that won't stay dead?"

Mikey laughed. "Your getting better dudette. Keep it up and shouting wise-crack all over the place.""

The others groaned.

"Okay guys let's..." As Leo began to form a plan Kiyo chose to go and explore.

"I say we find out where we are the sooner tha better." Raph growled. Suddenly there was a loud scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaHHHHHHhhhh!"


	3. Oh look at the babies

I don´t own the TMNT cast from tv. BUT Kiyoko IS Mine!

Chapter 3: Oh look at the babies!

"AAAAAAAaaaaaaHHHHHHHHHhhhhh!" a loud scream was heard. The turtles gasped. "It's Kiyoko!" Leo yelled as they run to were they believed the scream had came from. "If she gets eaten we are the worst body guards slash babysitters ever." Mikey snorted.

They found a well hidden entrance and stealthy walked in. They where in a large part of what seemed the same as the sewer in New york the room held other small rooms in it. They walked to the smallest room it was dark and they were about to step in the light when Kiyoko appeared in front of them standing in the light.

She was grinning madly and held a finger to her mouth signaling them to be quiet. "Kiyo what's going on? Did you find out where we are?" Leo whispered the question nor getting why Kiyo wanted them to be quiet.

Still grinning she nodded. She pointed to something in the middle of the room.

The turtles followed her gaze and gasped. In the middle of the room was large baby bed. What was more surprising was what or better yet who lay in it.

In the crib lay four sleeping baby turtles all with different skin tones and slightly different in size. The first two barely had an inch different, the third you could tell the difference from him and the oldest, but the fourth was extremely small compared to the other three.

"What tha shell!" Raph gasped. "Raphael don't wake them!" Kiyo scolded.

"Okay this is insane." Don threw his hands in he air. "Kiyo is there a way to figure out if this is us our alternate us or or..." Don trailed of. Kiyo still standing in the light part of the room was about to briskly answer 'How am I supposed to know' when she looked at her hand.

The ring. The ring Renet had given her. She hadn't even got the chance to thank her. She sighed. Wait a second!

The ring instead of a stone had a small clock in it. The clock was surrounded by multiple colourd stones. She grinned recognizing it. "A watchers watch." She whispered.

"What?" Mike asked.

Kiyoko smiled. "A watchers watch I always asked Renet to get me one. Watchers use it to find out what dimension or timeline they are. It has all kinds of extra's who come in handy traveling through the Multiverse."

"Can It get us back to the Nexus?" Leo asked. Kiyo shook her head. "But it can help us finding out were exactly we are."

Kiyo sat down on the floor lotus style. She pressed one of the stones and a hologram image appeared from the ring. "It's like Wikipedia of the Multiverse." She explained smiling.

After a few seconds she stood up. "Defiantly your universe. You guys are like one and a half years mutated now."

"Great just great great." Raph muttered. Kiyo sighed then noticed something.

"Listen Raph we need a plan to.. " Leo began but was soon arguing with Raph_. "Guys?" _"Leo we don't have time for a plan we... _"Guys.." _"And do what Raph we don't have anyone at the Nexus to bring us with the scepter!" _"Sigh guys.." _"Oh don't start fighting now we need to.." "Shut up Don this between me and fearless!" "Come on dudes look on the bright side atleast we don't-.."

**"GUYS!" **

"What?" The turtles followed her gaze and froze. A pair of dark brown eyes was looking at Kiyo curiously. The olive green baby turtle probably couldn't see the teenage turtles cause they were still standing in the shadows.

Kiyoko locked eyes with the baby she stood frozen during this staring contest. Suddenly the baby awkwardly rolled over and made his way to the biggest turtle. Kiyoko chose this moment to disappear in mist leaving only a pair of purple eyes watching the babies.

The olive green turtle looked at the older fearfully. The older one opened his eyes and looked over were his brother was pointing at. "No monser Donnie gow sleepy" He whispered.

Kiyo waited till she was sure the baby had fallen asleep before re-appearing. "_Donie_ wa kawaii deshi ta!" Don frowned. "Cute." Kiyo translated.

Suddenly she frowned. "Wait a sec. If this is your universe then were is-.." She couldn't finish cause right then she was kicked in the side and landed in the other end of the room. "Kiyo!" Mikey gasped.

Kiyoko opened her eyes groggily. She looked up to the shadow looming over her and gasped. "Guys stay in the shadows! Its oof.." Kiyo groaned landing hard. "Splinter." She muttered standing up.

"Get away from the little ones!" the mutant rat snarled preparing to strike. Kiyo managed to block two more strikes. "Splinter-sama I am from the Nexus!" Kiyo yelled between ducking the rat's arm and missing his tail lashing out to her.

"How is it you know my name?" The rat was glaring daggers at her. Kiyo mentally groaned _note to self never fight pissed of ninja masters_. "Cause it's true! You remember the battle Nexus. Yoshi won five years ago! You have to believe me!"

The rat's eyes grew wide at the name of his master but soon returned to glaring at her standing in front of the sleeping turtle babies. "How can I believe someone while she has warriors hidden in the shadows?"

Kiyo frowned. "Well you see..? That's kinda hard to explain but uhm... It are the little ones. Eh no the biger ones or the older ones." She sighed at the rat's puzzled look.

"Guys you can come out know I don't think its gonna mess up the future or present or.. or what-ever!"

The turtles stepped out of the shadows and bowed to their sensei. "Master." Leonardo said.

The rat gasped glancing from the babies to the teenagers. "How can this be?"

"Yeah that's kinda a long story sensei." Raph said smiling at the amazed looked on his father's face. Neither him or his brothers had ever seen their sensei so amazed.

Once Splinter was over the shock they helped him to the couch in the other room which probably was the living area of this lair.

"Well it started when Draco-.." Mikey was about to start explaining when Don elbowed him in the side. "What?" Hey whined glancing up.

Kiyo stood and bowed to Splinter. "My name is Kiyoko Kamigami godess extraordinaire." Splinter was about to interrupt but Kiyo held up her hand.

"Not born yet." She looked at her ring. "Oh but my older sister is gonna be born in four months." She smiled once again cheerful.

"Well you and your sons are going to get in trouble with a ugly annoying guy who steals the time scepter multiple times and sent us here for some evil plan of his. And has captured future you. I would like to explain more but I don't wanna risk changing to much."

Splinter nodded once again looking at the teenage turtles he stopped. "You are growing as strong warriors." He smiled. "I do not know how to help you back but I believe you speak the truth. You can stay here although I do not have much to offer."

The turtles and Kiyoko bowed. "Thank you sensei." Leo said as the leader of he group.

There would have been said more but it was interrupted by loud wailing sounds. As Splinter left to calm down which ever turtle baby that had woken the turtles and Kiyo stayed behind.

"We have got to save our Splinter." Raph stated calmly.

"But how are we going to do it when we are fourteen years in the past?" Don whispered. The guys sighed. Kiyo looked down. "I'll do it." She whispered.

The turtles looked up. "What?" Mikey asked.

"Who is going to have to sent us back huh? The easter-bunny? I am supposed to be able to do it. I just have to figure out how."

Leo grinned. "Mike and I can help. Mikey is great with energy focusing and chi-control and I might be able to remember some scrolls I read about time traveling."

Kiyo nodded. Suddenly she stood up. "But I wanna see the baby you first!" She said dashing out of the room.


	4. Not easy

Disclaimer: I don't own the TMNT

Chapter 4: Not so easy.

It had now been four hours since they met Splinter. The turtle babies were currently crawling around in the living area.

Kiyo sat on the couch in lotus position baby Leo and baby Don where sitting in front of here on the floor watching her curiously. Baby Leo watched as if he expected her to attack any moment now.

Mikey and Leo sat next to Kiyo trying to think of ways to help her with traveling trough time and space.

Baby Raph hadn't payed much attention to the new guests and dragged much smaller baby Mikey in to play with the few blocks they had. Don sat in a chair close by watching the playing babies with a smile.

Splinter had showed Raph the small training room he had. So Raphael was currently letting his frustrations out on a old punching bag.

"Keep your mind on the Nexus Kiyo." Leo instructed. Kiyoko slowly opened her eyes and shook her head. " No then I'll end up in the Nexus of this time."

"Can't we go to the Nexus of this time and ask the Daimyo? I mean Leo knows how to open the portal." Don called from has chair.

Kiyo shook her head as Raph walked in. "The codes changed, or are going to change the one you know doesn't work yet.

"So you still have to learn how to transport." Raph muttered.

"Which_ isn't _easy." Kiyo growled startling the turtles. Kiyoko usually was a cheerful girl and was good at keeping her calm. "What do you mean?" Leo finally asked.

Kiyoko sighed. "Leo do a kata. I don't know how it goes but you have to do it or there will be consequences."

She looked at Don. "Donnie make me a gadget with no parts I need it to survive."

She let out a frustrated huff pointing at Raph. "Raph catch this dangerous criminal I don't know how he looks like or what he's called."

She sighed sadly. "Mikey-chan the name of a comic is the answer to some code to save your family but...but" She sighed again. "You get my point!"

They were all silent for a while even the babies were quiet till Mike broke it. "Maybe you should go topside?" Kiyoko perked up. "What?"

Mikey shrugged. "You have been sitting there for hours and still didn't get much further."

"Yeah maybe you just need to relax we will follow from the roof." Leo nodded.

Mikey was helping Kiyo to make simple shopping list of easy dishes he could make.

Don was still in his chair watching the turtle babies baby Leo and baby Don had joined baby Raph and Mikey. They were playing with the seven toy cars they owned.

Don smiled at baby Mikey. This was how they liked seeing there baby brother smiling and innocent. He was pulled from his thoughts when he felt something tug his hand.

Don looked down his brown meeting bright blue. Baby Mikey was nudging him with a yellow toy car.

"What is it little guy?" Don asked gently.

Baby Mike just held up the toy car giggling a bit. Don frowned taking the car from the turtle tot.

Baby Raph awkwardly walked a few steps to them smiling. "Mikey want you be smile!" He declared.

Don looked at the babies a grin making it's way up his face. "Oh really eh?"

Baby Mike clapped his tiny hands laughing.

Don picked the laughing baby up grinning widely tickling him. "Your not gonna change on bit are you? Always wanting people to be happy."Baby Mike just laughed.

"You want to stay here Donnie?" A voice from the doorway addressed him. He turned around and saw Kiyo leaning on the doorframe.

"What?" He asked.

Kiyoko shrugged. "You should rest. You haven't slept a whole night since going to a uncertain future."

Don frowned _uncertain? _He was about to ask when Mike came in.

"Don is staying here?" He asked. Kiyo nodded. "Just like you said." She said cheerful.

As Mike left the room Don cast Kiyo a confused look. She smiled sheepishly. "He said you needed rest and you were having fun with the turtle babies."

Don nodded. Suddenly Mikey re-entered the room. "Coffee?" He asked looking at Don.

"Always" Don grinned.

**Two hours later.**

Leo , Raph , Mikey and Kiyo were on there way back with lots of groceries. Kiyo was already thinking of ways to let Splinter to accept the stuff she bought for him and the babies.

Suddenly they spotted smoke and run to it's source. A small store was blazing with fire. They looked down and saw a small kid thrown roughly to the ground by a very big guy. The big guy walked away and the kid stood still for a moment before running in the store.

"Oh no. Damn it!" Raph cursed as he run leaped of the roof an in to the store after the boy.

"Raph wait!" Leo was about to follow when Kiyo stopped both him and Mikey.

Kiyo looked at him square in the eye and shook her head.

Raph had found the boy who now lay unconscious next to an older men burried under burning wood. He was about try to get the large mass of burning wood of him when a he heard a hoarse voice.

"Don't." The men whispered.

"Wha?" Raph gasped.

"Save my son... Please."

"But you..." Raph tried to protest but saw it would take time to get the wood from the men and he wasn't sure how long the kid had. He looked at men.

"Please save Casey." The men croaked.

Raph's eyes grew at hearing the kids name. He looked at the guy and nodded as he picked the kid up and rushed outside.

He carefully layed the kid down and was about to go back in.

"Raph!" Leo called. "Raphael get back here! The police are coming!"

Raph sighed hearing the sirens. Realizing it was to late he leaped back to the roof.

"Why the heck didn't you guys come?" He snapped once seeing his brothers.

"Well we would have come but the little miss godess here wouldn't let us get cooked." Mikey joked.

"You guys don't get it that kid was Casey!" Raph yelled angrily.

"WHAT?" Leo and Mikey asked the same time.

"His farther is still in there I could have-"

"NO you couldn't!" Kiyo snapped getting everyone's attention.

"Raph I sensed it the guy was in great pain even if you could get him out he wasn't going to survive the ride to the hospital." She told him gently.

"But... but I.. I.." Raph looked down.

Kiyo smiled lightly. "You have met him Raph. Okay he's bitter but once he meets you guys he's gonna do great things."

"Kiyo's right Raph. You shouldn't blame yourself." Leo nodded.

It was late Mikey had made fruit salad for everyone and the turtle babies had gotten fresh fruit for the first time ever. Kiyo had convinced Splinter that the groceries weren't gifts but held some personal gain as well. The only way to let a ninja master accept help.

The babies were now sleeping. Raph and Leo were in the small training room and Mikey was drawing a bit to calm his nerves.

Don sat at the table and took small sips of his coffee he sighed.

"Way to biter huh?" Kiyo said as she took seat besides him glancing at the still drawing Mikey.

"Why do I feel like you don't mean the coffee?" Don asked casually.

Kiyoko grinned. "You are getting to know me well."

Don sighed looking at her. "Kiyo what did you mean when you said uncertain future?"

For a moment Kiyo frowned then remembered. "Well the future is almost never certain. Everything you do and decide affects your future. Draco sent you thirty years in the future based on how your time was at that moment."

Don let her words sink in before saying. "But I refuse to believe that-"

"Things would go so bad without you? Of course Donnie your family you can't function with a piece of the puzzle missing. Draco just send you to the worst scenario."

Don nodded frowning still. "Thanks." Kiyoko rolled her eyes. "It's better that way Don." Don looked at her confused so she continued.

"Thirty years of war change someone Don you saw that. They died the way they wanted. Fighting. You made an end to thirthty years of war."

Don still looked down.

"Besides Don I made them meet up with there Don in the afterlife."

"What?" Donie perked up. Kiyoko shrugged. "Something had to happen to there Don so seeing the fact I am a godess I let them have a reunion." She smiled noticing that Don was smiling to.

"Just on more thing." Don asked. "What did Mikey try to say before he died?"

"Oh that." Kiyo looked down. "Sorry. He wanted to say I'm sorry. He was sorry for the way he treated you."

Don nodded feeling slightly better after his conversation.


	5. Fun with the babies

Disclaimer: I don't own the TMNT our anyone from their cast. I do own Kiyoko.

Chapter 5: Fun with the babies!

Don was tinkering with the new security system he was making. He was feeling a lot better since his talk with Kiyo which meant he wasn't constantly worried witch meant he was getting bored.

Raph and Mikey were watching something on the black white tv Don had fixed. Leo and Splinter had gone to Master Yoshi's old house to find some scrolls or anything that could help Kiyo.

Kiyo herself couldn't do anything till Leo and Splinter returned was playing with the babies. She had bought a book full with pictures and was asking baby-Don to point at things.

"Can you point at the apple Donnie?" Kiyo asked with much excitement. Baby-Don successfully pointed at he red apple.

"Yay! Good job Donnie now lets see what the next page has. Oh look at all the emotions! Point at angry Donnie." Kiyoko spoke with way to much excitement but the babies were liking it.

Much to her surprise baby-Don pointed to the couch. She frowned. "Eh.. the couch Donnie?"

"Smart kid already aren't you?" Mikey grinned. "Yeah Raphie's always angry." He said before turning his attention back to the tv. Raph just grunted.

Kiyoko grinned widely. "Can you show me your angry faces sweeties?"

Baby-Don frowned , baby-Leo managed summoning an angry face but baby-Raph was making roaring sounds and throwing punches in the air.

Baby-Mikey looked at him confused. Baby-Raph grinned before starting to tickle his smaller brother making roaring noises. Baby-Mikey was soon laughing loudly.

Kiyoko , baby-Don and baby-Leo were laughing at the scene. Don chuckled having been watching Kiyo and the babies.

Kiyo looked up at Don. "Hey why haven't you told me you guys were so cute?"

Don shrugged. Kiyo went back to the book the next page was full of cars. "which one do you like best?" All babies pointed to the blue one. "So you like the blue one huh? Can you say blue?"

Only baby-Leo and baby-Raph managed but that was okay they were the only talking babies. Kiyo smiled. "There are many things blue the sea the sky..." She stopped when she realized the babies never saw those and weren't going to see hem anytime soon. "Anyway what else is blue?"

"Mikey's blue!" Baby-Raph immediately replied. Everyone turned to him surprised even his brothers.

"Eh nope almost buddy I'm green." Mikey said from his seat on the couch he turned to his Raph. "You aren't going to change Raph always the first to notice something don't yo-. Ow!" Raph chuckled as he smacked Mikey.

"Mikey's blue!" Baby-Raph said again.

"No Raphie." Baby-Leo shook his head.

"No no NO! Mikey's blue!" Baby-Raph cried.

"No kid Mike's GREEN like you." Raph said getting a bit annoyed he was trying to watch tv.

At this baby-Raph frowned. "I's no green me brown Mikey's blue" He said sounding confused.

"What? Okay was I color blind or some-" Raph tried to say before Don interrupted him. "Wait guys I think he means there eyes."

Kiyo smiled at that. "In that case your right Raph Mikey his _eyes_ are blue."

Baby-Raph beamed. "Blue like sky?" He then asked. When Kiyoko nodded he smiled even wider. " We no need ave sky we ave Mikey make all smile!"

Everyone except Raph smiled at that baby-Mikey was laughing and clapping his hands. Mikey turned to Don. "Who would have thought Raph used to be such a poet?"

_ **In** **the early morning the next day.**

Kiyoko , Leo and Splinter were studying some scrolls they had found yesterday. Suddenly they heard loud wails. All three went to the living area to see which baby was crying. Don and Mikey were slowly waking up on the couch. Raph grumpily opened his eyes.

The babies had woken earlier and were left on the floor playing nicely. At least that was what Splinter thought.

"Come walk Mikey! You walk now! Everyone walk! Me walk Raph walk Donnie walk little to! If you no walk we no can play wih you no more! WALK MIKEY WALK!" Baby-Leo was yelling at baby-Mikey pulling hard at his little arms.

Baby-Mikey was standing there wailing loudly. Suddenly baby-Leo was pushed away by baby-Raph. "Leave Mikey lone no be mean! You be mean brother Leow!"

Soon the two oldest were fighting each other and baby-Mikey was crying even louder. Everyone was trying to get baby-Leo and baby-Raph to stop fighting.

"Leonardo that is enough! You know your brother is still young and needs time to learn. Raphael it is good of you to try and help your brother but fighting Leonardo is not going to help." Splinter said sternly

The two baby turtles bowed their heads. "We sowwy Daddy" They said.

"Guys." Kiyo said looking at her ring. "Somthing important is going to happen."

"Yeah eh Leo and Raph had there first fight. Dude is that gonna repeat it's self or what?" Mikey said wide eyed.

"No guys it-" Kiyo stopped in med sentence turning to the still sniffling baby-Mikey.

Baby-Don took a few steps to he crying brother then gave up and just crawled to him. Carefully rubbing baby-Mikey's shell. "Sh it okay it no hurt."

Everyone froze even baby-Mikey. "Donnie talked!" Baby-Leo and baby-Raph gasped.


	6. Contacting daddy

I don't own any turtles anyways...

Chapter 6: Contacting daddy.

Kiyoko was absently rocking baby-Mikey back and fort on her lap. The two year old was finally calming down. Baby-Raph and baby-Leo were happily talking to baby-Don.

"Maybe this is something." Leo called from his spot on the floor. everyone looked at him as he spoke. "Transport through astral projection. It like sending part of-"

"I know how it goes but that's not going to help. It's like being at two places at the same time but one will be non-active and the other will be somewhere else. But it can only go so far and not through time." Kiyoko explained

Mikey grinned. "Maybe it can help."

Everyone turned to him. "How?" Don asked. "Maybe you can find somebody who can tell you how to do the whole time travelling thingy." Mikey told his plan.

"Maybe yes.. you could contact lord Simultainius I mean he helped your brother didn't he?" Don asked hopeful.

Kiyo shook her head. "Lord Simultainius is only in charge of time thanks to the time scepter and but exist beyond time there is only one scepter. The lord could only help Katashi by getting him back from places when he made mistakes. Katashi already knew the basics from..." Kiyoko blinked realizing who she should go to.

"My dad."

"Okay so you guys will make sure nothing happens to my non active part right? Cause this might take a while and I have to-" Kiyo was interrupted.

"Listen you just go contact your daddy and we will be sure nothing happens while your gone. Got it?" Raph was anxious to get back and save their sensei and kick Draco's ass.

Kiyoko nodded and closed her eyes. After a few minutes she collapsed.

"Whoa Kiyo. Is she alright Don?"

Donnie nodded. "This probably what she meant with non active." He said as he gently laid her down on the couch.

_Opening her eyes Kiyoko Kamigami grinned. She was at her parents first castle. In he whole live she had only been here three times. 'Actually four since I was born here.' She thought looking around in amazement._

_It was beautiful. And still intact. The pale white red and blue castle didn't have a crack in it. The garden was still as peaceful as in her fans made them seem. The show she had shown Angel hadn't been her own but from her oldest brother. The Japanese fans could only show what see had seen herself._

_'Our family doesn't have alternates or a future only a past and present.' Her brothers words rang through her head. She missed her family but if she could learn the time dimension traveling thing she could visit her home the turtles lair in an eye flash._

_She could help her siblings more to. Even though she acted like se didn't care about who ruled what world or anything , the thing was they wouldn't let her. Her powers weren't developed enough._

_Her sister hated that responsibility and didn't use her powers much. Her oldest brother was strongest being she knew. 'Evreyone meets his equal some day Kiyo-chan.' He had told when she said that to him._

_And of course her older brother Jiro. As sarcastic as he was she knew he cared about the family._

_"Okay Kiyo it only takes a visit to your first home and you are thinking all mushy stuff!" She said to herself. "Okay now to find dad and.. and.. And say what?" She frowned. She wasn't even born for another two years. Sitting down on a white stone bench trying to think of what to say. She didn't think anyone would come out since it already was getting dark._

_She knew the Kamigami castles were indimensional in other words the only thing in this plane only Kamigami blood could get here easyly. She knew cause she read somewhere that the war that caused the disappearance of her parents the spell that was needed to invade the castle took fifty years of preparation._

_"Heey sir I'm your future daughter... Oh you don't have a daughter?... Well guess what your gonna have two." Kiyoko shook her head. How was she supposed to talk with him she never even met him. A voice pulled her from her thoughts._

_"Megan? What are you doing outside?"_

_Kiyoko froze. That name it was her mothers name. Her thoughts drifted to her twelve th birthday. She had chosen to were a victorian dress silver and white of corse. She had looked absolutely beautiful with her pink her pulled up. And yet her brothers had looked surprised and tearful._

_'You look so much like her.' She had always reminded people of her mother. She become aware that the person was getting closer._

_She slowly turned around and gasped. There stood a men with dark brown hair in a brown yellow kimono. But what surprised her the most were his eyes. They weren't bark blue as that of her sister or Katashi's. They were purple like Jiro and her own they were only a shade darker then hers._

_He gasped as well then smiled lightly. "Your from the future." He stated taking seat beside her._

_Kiyo's eyes grew wide. "How.. did you... How could you.. know?" She stammered._

_He smiled. "There is only one person in the Multiverse with hair like that.. But your eyes don't match. There like mine. Are you gonna be born in two months?"_

_Kiyo shook her head slowly. "No my sister Re-"_

_"No no don't say her name don't want me accidently changing it." He hurriedly interrupted._

_Kiyo knew that the chances of that happening were very small. Her sister was the only one with an actual English name named after her grandmother who was going to die a week before Renet was born._

_Suddenly her father grinned. "So I'm gonna have two beautiful daughters! And one is actually able to travel through time like me!"_

_Kiyoko perked up remembering why she was here. "Ehm about that." He looked at her questionly. "I was hopping you could teach me that..." She replied smiling nervously. "You see me and my friends got send back in time by this evil dragon thing , and I never payed attention when Katashi tried to teach me and..-"_

_"Why were you send back in time?" Her farther asked._

_Kiyo shrugged._

_Her farther smiled. "I take it you do know how to stop objects right?" When Kiyo nodded he grabbed up a stone and threw it through the air. "Stop it." He told Kiyo._

_Kiyoko shrugged and reached with her hand and held her open palm pointed to the stone who stopped in mid air. Her farther grinned. "Move it." _

_Kiyoko moved her hand and wrist and the stone went back and fort._

_Her dad nodded. "That's it just then you move time."_

_Kiyo frowned. "I can see the rock. I can't see time." She stated. _

_Her farther chuckled at that. "Just imagine a giant clock in the beginning and make it tangible."_

_"Okay how about dimension traveling?" Kiyoko asked._

_"Well in the beginning the teleportation can only places you know well. Maybe it's the best to start somewhere you have already been so you know how the energy there feels. It's like ripping through space literally." He explained._

_Kiyoko nodded smiling anxious to try it. "Thank you." She said bowing to he farther._

_He smiled and nodded. _

_Kiyoko sat down and prepared to return closing her eyes. "Good bye ooto-san." She whispered as a tear ran down her cheek._

_Kiyoko opened her eyes._


	7. He's here too?

I still don´t own the TMNT.

Chapter 7: He's here to?

"Can you say dude? Come on dude try to say dude." Mikey had gotten bored with waiting for Kiyo to return and had decided to entertain the turtle babies.

"I can't take this any longer! When is she gonna come back? " Raph yelled angrily.

Mikey grinned holding baby-Don. "You were so right little dude Raphie is always angry."

"Angwy" Baby-Don chirped nodding.

Leo chuckled. "Everything is fine Raph. She probably has to convince them that she is from the future and not an intruder."

"Yeah chill out Raph." Mikey smiled.

"Not that I mind or anything but why are you back to acting like normal?" Don asked.

"There is nothing normal about Mikey." Raph muttered. "Oh haha Raph." Mikey rolled his eyes good naturally. "I just know he doesn't hate me."

"Who was supposed to hate you Mike?" Leo asked. Mikey smiled. "He ain't evil and if something would make him evil he wouldn't mind us saving the world."

"Eh okaaay." Don didn't ask further knowing that not every alternate was fun to talk about. Suddenly something caught his sight. He looked at the small screen on a little monitor.

"Eh guys someone is in the sewer." He stammered.

"So?" Mikey asked. "I really think you want to know who this is." Don mumbled staring at the screen.

"No way!" The others exclaimed looking at the screen. A whole army of armed Bishop soldiers was marching through the sewers.

"Are they coming this way?" Leo asked frowning.

"I'm not sure... We should hide the baby us though." Don was worriedly watching the troop as they came closer.

Leo nodded. "I'll go alert Splinter." He stood up and walked to the baby room were Splinter was trying to get baby-Mikey to sleep.

The were stealthy making there way past the armed guards. Splinter held baby-Leo , Leonardo held baby-Mikey , Raphael held baby-Donnie and Michelangelo held baby-Raph. Donnie had Kiyoko who was still non-active in his arms.

"How do you know this enemy my sons." Splinter asked when they were a good distance away from Bishops soldiers.

"That's kinda a long story sensei." Raph muttered. Mikey nodded. "Yeah eh let's just say he would love to know how we look on the inside. Oww.." He took a deep breath to keep quiet then turned to glare at Raph.

Raphael shook his head a mild look of surprise on his face. Mikey frowned then felt another tug at his bandanna tails. He looked down at the supposedly sleeping baby-Raph. The baby giggled and then pulled at his bandanna again hard.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me dude." Mikey groaned frowning at the baby turtle. "Well I suppose your all ready for when you guys get your masks."

"Shhs!" Don hissed looking down.

"There's no sign of anything sir." One of the soldiers told Bishop who did not look happy.

"I have been informed by a trustworthy source. They are living here. Split up and alert me when you find anything."

"Okay they are defiantly searching for something." Leo whispered.

"I don't get it this has happened before?" Don asked looking confused. "What are ya talking about brainiac?" Raph hissed. "This is our past Raph. Splinter must have done something to get rid of Bishop cause I'm pretty sure I'd remember being kidnapped." Don explained frowning.

"Not necessary." Leo said when everyone turned to him. "I mean Draco has the time scepter. This is why he sent us back here."

"Speaking of honorless." Mikey gasped as he pointed to the guards coming there way.

"Okay guys we have to split up. Try to get rid of as many agents as you can and keep the younger us save!" Leo ordered.

They all disappeared in the shadows.

"Keep them coming chuckleheads!" Raph yelled as more agents approached him.

He punched one on the head making him stumble in to another. He kicked them both so they landed on a pile. "This one is dangerous men! Open fire!"

Raphael quickly managed to shield baby-Don from the bullets as they hide behind a wall.

"Oh great almost forgot I had babysitting duty." He muttered. "How do we get outa here?" Raph winced as he heard the wall crack.

"Tha." Baby-Don whispered pointing to a stone wall.

"What?" Raph frowned the wall the baby was pointing at had servile cracks if it broke that could be there way out. "I don't have time to bust that wall kid not gonna work." He shook his head.

To his surprise baby-Don also shook his head. "No meanie men whi gun break wall." The baby whispered.

Raph grinned. "Hold on kid." He rushed and did a salto over the almost broken wall and landed on a pipe on the other side.

The agents immediately opened fire and accidently broke the wall.

Raph quickly jumped from the pipe and run through the tunnel that was now opened. Once far enough from the agents he sat down for a breath. He smiled at the baby.

"Okay so the others were right ya already smart. Just wait till we see more agents then I'll show ya how right ya was with me being angry!" Raph growled the last part.

Baby-Don just nodded.

Unfortunately his loud statement was also heard by more agents.

Raph smirked at them. "Come on and see how angry ya have made mister Raphie."

Three agents carefully approached the dark green turtle baby that sat in the middle of the room.

"Heey look there's a note in front of it." The female agent picked it up and read it out loud. 'Please take care of my baby , be careful he has **rabies**.'

The agents slowly looked up at the baby.

"Groaaaaaaaar!" Baby-Raph was growling and spitting and making all kinds of creepy noices holding his hands in a zombie style.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" All three agents quickly ran away fearing for there life.

A dark shape came from the shadows and gently picked up the baby. "Saw that mini dude that's from before Bishop hired smart agents." Mikey smiled. "Better go and meet the others."

"Shs shs come on now it's not that bad.." Leo chanted trying to calm down baby-Mike. Leo had so far managed to get rid of most of the agents that were following him but baby-Mikey had gotten a nasty bruise on the way.

Needles to say the baby was crying miserably from pain and fear.

Leonardo sighed knowing it wasn't helping much. "It doesn't really hurt." He stated. "Your just scared. You were just sleeping not bothering anyone only to wake up to gun fire in the arms of one of the strange big turtles."

Baby-Mikey nodded through his tears.

Leo gave a gentle smile remembering something he always told his younger brothers when they were scared.

_"Little brother don't have fear. No one will harm you while older brother Leo is here. I'll scare the monsters away. If just to keep your nightmares at bay. So don't fear while I'm still here."_

Leo smiled noticing the baby had finally calmed down. "Are you ready to go find the others?"

Baby-Mikey nodded.

"So if I understand correctly you are allowed to go topside?" Splinter asked as he managed to disarm one agent throwing the weapon far from his reach.

"Not for the first twelve times but after that yes kinda." Don said as he used his bo to throw some agents of there feet.

Baby-Leo clapped his hands with excitement watching the fight go on. He sat on the ground next to the still non active Kiyoko.

Suddenly the fight stopped when a loud bang was heard. Splinter fell to his knees clutching his bleeding shoulder.

"Master Splinter are you alright?" Don gasped as he bent down examining the bullet wound.

"Daddy!" Baby-Leo cried.

"I am.. Oh no!" Splinter gasped as they were soon surrounded by armed agents. Separating them from baby Leo and Kiyo as more agents kept coming.

"Oh what do we have here a little mutant freak." A dark voice called.

"Oh no." Don whispered watching as Bishop roughly grabbed baby-Leo who had started crying. Don and Splinter tried to get up but they were surrounded.

"Don't ya even try hurting babies Bishop!" A very angry voice called from the doorway.

Everyone turned to the doorway to see Raph , Mikey and Leo standing there all equally pissed.

"This is low even for you Bishop." Leo growled in a low voice. He and the others took a step forward holding there weapons ready to attack.

Bishop smirked. "Obviously you haven't met me I tend to do things as these." He only grinned wider as the turtles came closer. He reached to his pocket and grabbed a very sharp looking needle and held it to the baby's throat.

"Keep getting closer mutants or we will see how the baby reacts to certain drugs."


	8. Keep in track of time!

I don't own Tmnt

Chapter 7: Keep in track of time.

"It looks like none of you freaks have anything to save the baby. Oh well let's see how my new specimen reacts." Bishop said smirking evilly as he brought the needle closer to baby-Leo's neck.

Just before the needle went through the the vein in the baby's neck his hand started twitching making him drop the needle. "What is going in I.. I can't control my movements!"

Nobody answered him as they all looked at something behind him.

Still twitching and his movements seemed out of control but Bishop slowly put baby-Leo down. He then began making weird dancing moves. "Somebody stop this madness I can't move I.. I." Bishop gasped.

"Eh you are kind of moving dude.." Mikey explained grinning as Bishop made a split. Behind the dancing agent stood Kiyoko Kamigami with bright glowing eyes as her outstretched hand controlled all the agents who had frozen in place.

Bishop paled his pupils shrinking.

"You have spend all day at area 51 dissecting some hopeless alien being. Do you understand?" Kiyo spoke glaring at the expressionless agent. Bishop nodded speaking in a detached voice.

"I have spend all day dissecting a hopeless alien."

Kiyoko took a deep breath as light soon covered the other agents. "You all had a normal day in your sick twisted little lives and never saw mutants in the sewers of New York."

"Great timing Kiyo." Leo sighed relieved.

Kiyoko didn't respond she gently lifted baby-Leo from the ground. "Honorless creep." She muttered turning around she smiled handing Splinter the sobbing baby.

Leo , Raph and Mikey went to go fetch the other turtle babies who they had kept well hidden in the hall.

Don frowned getting a better look at Kiyo's face. "Hey are you okay?"

"Huh..?" Kiyo frowned touching her cheek she then smiled softly. "Crying with two bodies at once am I good or am I good?"

Donnie smiled at her. "I take it your talk with your farther went well?"

Kiyoko nodded smiling.

They went back to Splinter's lair right after Kiyo ordered Bishop and his agents to leave and go to their home. Of course Mikey couldn't help it and made a comment about sending Bishop to ballet lessons.

"Here you go." Don handed Kiyo a bucket with mineral water.

Kiyo put her hands in the cool water and the water around began to fizzle. When she pulled her hands back out the water was still around her hands like water gloves.

Kiyoko gently put her water gloved hands on Splinters wound. They all watched as the wound slowly healed.

The wound didn't completely heal. She sighed. "Sorry but I'm not that good in healing and I really need cleaner water."

Kiyoko then turned to the turtle babies. "I suppose you guys don't wanna remember almost being taken away by Bishop huh?"

She turned to Splinter with an small smile Splinter nodded. "I understand."

There was a bright flash and Splinter opened his eyes to look at his sleeping sons. Suddenly baby-Mikey woke up crying. "My son it is alright." He tried to calm down the sobbing baby. The loud sobbing woke up baby-Donnie he turned to his crying younger brother.

"Mihey it alright no more meanie men wih gun." Baby-Don smiled as he calmed his little brother down who immediately smiled and clapped his hands.

Splinter frowned.'Donatello spoke? And what did he mean with mean men with gun?'

"So ya are sure you whipped everyone's memory right?" Raph asked Kiyo as he and the others made there way through the sewers.

"Positively." Kiyoko nodded.

"Okay this seems like a good spot are you ready Kiyo?" Leo asked. Kiyoko nodded as they took sat down in lotus position.

_ **Astral plane.**

"Okay now according to what my dad told me I just have to think of a giant clock an-" Kiyoko was about to explain what her farther had told her when a giant clock appeared in the middle of the grass field.

Kiyoko concentrated on the clocks hands as they moved forward on super speed.

Kiyoko frowned. "How many years did I already pas?"

Everyone groaned. "Try a few more." Mikey instructed.

When they opened their eyes they were in the lair.

"Did it work?" Leo asked.

"I'll check." Donnie walked to the computer to check the data and Kiyo tried to check it with her ring.

"Ro..ish Rooish Rooishie!" A voice squealed. "Huh.." Mikey looked up then he spotted a small crib. He frowned they were defiantly not babies in this time Don's computer and Raph's punching bag were here. He carefully walked over to the crib.

"Heeeey dudette." He said spotting a very young girl with big green eyes and short blond hair. "And who might you be?" He asked as he carefully picked her up. "Rooish!" The girl said looking at Mikey.

"Okaay.. that doesn't sound very name...ishly." Mikey frowned. "Rooish." She said pointing to Mikey. "Oh you mean me. Almost got it dudette." He said tickling her.

"Oh just great more babies. Who is she and what is she doing in our lair?" Raph really sounded annoyed.

"Not our lair Raph." Leo stated as he and Don walked over.

"Mikey sunshiny that idea of a few more wasn't your best." Kiyo chuckled.

"What why and who is she?" Mikey asked still playing with the baby girl.

"You'll meet her in a few years." Kiyoko couldn't help her self and giggled. "I'll try again." She said.

"Kiyo try a digital clock this time." Don chuckled as the godess closed her eyes.

"Okay so what now?" Mikey asked as they were finally in the lair.

"Now we go to the Nexus." Kiyoko said concentrating on a small blue dot that was slowly was growing bigger. "Yeah can you fit in it already cause I'm getting a headache?" She groaned as the portal was finally the right size.

_ **The battle Nexus.**

Draco turned to the unconscious Splinter. "I shall keep you here to see how my plans are progressing."

"Not so good seeing were here dude."

He and Renet turned to see the turtles and Kiyoko standing there all grinning.

"You.. how did you? It's impossible!" Draco gasped stepping forward.

"I'm such a fast learner." Kiyoko smiled. "We spent days in the past and I send us back just ten seconds after we disappeared." She then glared at Draco. "Don't you know it's rude to point dangerous scepters at beautiful young goddesses?"

The turtles immediately went in to action attacking Draco.

Renet grinned at her baby sister. "You finally got interested in learning the dimension time travel thing?"

Kiyoko shrugged. "Got the perfect opportunity." She then looked at Draco who still had the time scepter. "We got to ask big brother for a favor huh?"

"Nooooo" Renet groaned. Suddenly Raph slammed in the wall behind them. "Let's have the family reunion after we defeat Draco girls." He muttered jumping back in the fight.

"Oh yeah right." Both girls smiled sheepishly. Kiyo run to get the Daimyo and the war staff.

"Okay staff and scepter work together and do your stuff." Renet ordered.

Kiyoko groaned. "You can't even work out the time scepter and know you try two sticks."

"Yo gods over there hurry up!" Mikey called as he was kicked in the stomach.

"Oh great just perfect how are we supposed to- Duh!" Kiyoko palmed her forehead. "Rina-chan you are so rude!"

"Excuse me?" Renet frowned looking annoyed and stressed at the same time.

Kiyoko bent down in front the fight sitting on her knees.

"Time scepter! War staff! I'm sorry we asked so rude before but please please pretty pwease with lots of cheries on top! Set things back to right! Get rid of Drao he has done to many things to the Multiverse and messed up time! " She cried using puppy dog eyes.

For a moment nothing hapened then Kiyo was lifted from the ground by the war staff and a beautiful light show was going around Draco. The light pushed the turtles out of the way as Draco turned in to stone.

"No nooooo! Not again I'll come back I swear I'll come back I'll rule the Multive-" He was cut of as the Draco statue turned in to dust.

"Sorry not this time." Kiyoko smiled.


	9. More responsibility yay!

I do not own the TMNT

Chapter 9: More responsibility yay...

**Three hours after the fight.**

Jiro Kamigami arrived at the battle Nexus. He had been called by his sisters saying they had something to discus. He was in long black pants with a long sleeved white shirt the sleeves had dark red stripes.

He walked in the big meeting room he saw the turtles that were supposed to take care of his sister. They sat next to each other from oldest to youngest their rat sensei sat with them. Next to them sat the ultimate Daimyo and his son at the end of the line came lord Simultainius.

At the other side of the table sat Kiyoko who had changed to an old white toga of hers that she had left at the Nexus.

Next to Kiyoko sat Renet. He saw a empty seat next to her and took seat. The chair next to him at the head of the table was still empty.

Jiro rolled his eyes. "I guess our almighty leader wants to make a grant entrance."

"As always daring our luck Jiro?"

Katashi stood behind him. Katashi wore a suit similar to Jiro's it just had pale blue striped sleeves and serval medals on his chest.

"Okay so why the meeting?" He asked looking at his sisters.

"Here." Renet placed a glass jar filled with grey dust on the table. Jiro excepted it and took a better look. He rolled his eyes. "An criminal just what I wanted." He chuckled. "Is there a reason why you couldn't call one of my men?"

"Kiyo-chan." Katashi motioned to their sister. Kiyoko nodded and stood up. "Draco lost in the battle Nexus against Hamato-Splinter. Got angry tried to sabotage a battle years later by stealing the war staff."

"All small crimes in a Multiverse full of crimes." Jiro yawned. Kiyoko shot her older brother an annoyed look before finishing.

"Took the time scepter from Renet and-" Jiro held his hand up shutting her up. "Rina-chan told me about her little mistake and how she got innocent people traumatized. I can make some of these charges sis stealing the time scepter is seriou-"

"Stealing it twice is an even bigger problem." Kiyoko rolled her eyes her brother often treated her as a child but she new just as much about the Multiverse as the rest.

"He took the scepter. Send me and my friends back in time and probably wanted to take over multiple dimensions." Kiyo finished grinning.

Jiro nodded slowly sinking in what he was just told. Katashi realized it before him. "Wait a minute.. How did you get back? Renet couldn't... the scepter was..."

Kiyoko grinned. "I finally learned it guys! I traveled trough time and opened dimension portals!"

For a moment none of the boys said something.

"Way the go sis." Jiro clapped his hands grinning at her. "Competition for you Katashi." He smirked.

"Oh and I don't want a dimension traveler for my birthday anymore Rina-chan." Kiyo giggled.

"Dimension traveler?" Mikey asked. "Ow!" He whined as Raph kicked his foot. "Be quiet while ruler god people talk chuckle-head!" Raph hissed.

"It's like totally alright guys." Renet grinned. "A dimension traveler is a small device that opens portals to other dimensions. Only selected people get one Jiro's his employees use them cause Jiro is like the god of justice and all.

Leo frowned. "But if there are so many of those devises then why boher to steal the time scepter?"

"Eh like duh!" Renet rolled her eyes.

"The time scepter also controls time." Jiro explained simply. "It can combine worlds mix up speed up and reverse time. It kinda works like Katashi's power."

"You know that Kiyoko can travel through time and space to she can get some more responsibility." Katashi suddenly said.

"Eh wha?" Kiyoko looked up in surprise.

"You can represent us more often. Go to debates and open important building go to concerts yada yada yada. You know the basics." Katashi smiled noticing his sister light up at his words.

Kiyoko grinned. She would be aloud to open building it seemed so easy and boring but she always wondered how it was like. And going to debates that was like super totally awesome! If she was good those debates sometimes prevented war.

"Hey yeah that is an interesting point Katashi. She could also help me and Rina in watching over the Muliverse." Jiro grinned.

Kiyoko nodded grinning not realizing how busy she was going to be.

Suddenly Jiro stood up. "I going to bring your criminal to court and I hope to see you guys at the trial." He walked away with the jar holding the Draco dust.

"Real family guy huh?" Raph muttered.

Kiyo smiled sheepishly. "Jiro tends to act that way. He's real nice once you know him though."

Katashi smiled at his baby sister. "Your gonna be quit busy Kiyo if I were you I'd hire an assistant."

Kiyoko nodded grinning. "I know just the girl for the job!" Katashi nodded. "Shall I open the portal to New York or you?" He smiled noticing Kiyo was already opening one. "Bye" she called as she and the turtles walked through.

_**The lair.**

"Dudette you have one mixed up family." Mikey stated as they walked back in the lair.

"I know." Kiyoko giggled.

Kiyo then went to change to her normal jeans with white shirt with a silver heart on it her pink hair hanging hanging simply down her shoulders. She turned to Leo. "How exactly did Bishop get hold of the babies?"

"Long story Kiyo it's thanks to Donnie he didn't find all of us."

They explained what happened to Kiyo and Splinter. Master Splinters smiled. "My sons I am very proud of you. And I hope you have learned from this experience."

"That I in Raph's poetic point of view used to be blue?" Mikey asked.

"That Don even as a kid made damn good escape plans?" Raph asked after pulling at Mikey's bandana tails

"That it doesn't mater what age they are Leo and Raph will argue over anything?" Don chuckled.

"No guys." Leo rolled his eyes. "That no mat-" He stopped mid sentence when Angel walked in.

"Hey guys I just came to get my bag." Angel called walking past them.

"Angel!" Kiyoko jumped up and rushed to her friend. "I got audio vision of baby mutant turtles!"

After she showed Angel baby-Raph's outburst about Mikey being blue and baby-Don his first word Kiyo asked Angel a question. "Eh Angel could you do me a favor?"

"Depends." Angel responded.

"Be my assistant." Kiyo replied smiling innocently.

"Wha?" Angel gasped taking a few steps backwards.

"It's really fun Angel-girl. You'll get your own species sunglasses , dimension traveler and lots of other neat gadgets. Oh and you don't have to worry about powers or anything we can teach you all kinds of energy tricks." Kiyo noticed Angel was smiling and stopped her rambling.

Angel was about to answer when Mikey's stomach rumbled. "Dude I really need to start diner." He groaned feeling to tired to go cook something but to hungry to order anything.

"We'll get it!" Kiyoko called closing her eyes grabbing Angel's arm before disappearing.

Five seconds later they appeared at the couch with six boxes of steaming hot pizza. "Dude great were did you get it?" Mikey asked immediately digging in.

The girls looked at each other smiling before answering. "Italy."


End file.
